L'invitation au bal
by Chubaka de HPF
Summary: Viktor Krum décide de demander à Hermione Granger d'aller au bal avec lui, bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas et ne lui accorde aucune attention.


Hermione Granger. Cette fille était un véritable mystère. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, lorsque les deux écoles du continent étaient arrivées. Au début, Viktor se fichait de tout le monde et de l'évènement. Il n'avait pas voulu venir mais le directeur Karkaroff l'avait à moitié obligé. Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, tous les élèves s'étaient tournés. Bien sûr, en tant que joueur de Quidditch international et ayant participé à la Coupe du Monde, il avait le droit à l'attention de toute la salle qui était en effervescence.

Krum était particulièrement habitué à ce genre de regard avide alors il avait fait comme s'il était seul au monde. Ces gens ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à lui. Et lorsque les élèves de son école avaient été invités à la table de la maison Serpentard, c'était uniquement pour sa présence.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé car tous les regards fixés sur lui le gênaient. Tout comme Drago Malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser et de se croire son égal dans tous les domaines. Comme tous les autres, il cherchait sa compagnie pour se mettre en valeur aux yeux des autres.

Il avait fini son repas et Karkaroff l'enjoignait de repartir dans le bateau afin de se reposer pour les futures épreuves. Le directeur avait déjà prévu que le célèbre Viktor Krum ferait parti des trois champions. En sortant de la Grande Salle, derrière son mentor, il avait failli rentrer dans un groupe composé de trois personnes : le célèbre Harry Potter accompagné d'une fille brune et d'un garçon roux.

Alors que Potter regardait Karkaroff d'un air de défi, le rouquin à côté de lui regardait le joueur de Quidditch avec émerveillement. La jeune fille, elle, ne le regardait pas, elle l'avait vu mais elle s'en fichait complètement. On aurait dit qu'il était redevenu le jeune homme que les filles ne connaissaient pas et ne voulaient pas connaître. Il avait l'impression d'être un nouvel homme, de revivre.

Le lendemain, il devait forcément sortir du havre de paix qu'était le bateau. Les élèves de Durmstrang le connaissaient trop pour le harceler, mais à Poudlard et Beauxbatons il était considéré comme une véritable star. Viktor voulait donc aller dans un endroit tranquille et le lieu était forcément la bibliothèque. Personne n'allait parler là-bas.

Il s'était donc glissé à l'intérieur, avait prit des livres sans regarder leur titre, il fallait juste donner le change pour ne pas que la bibliothécaire lui dise de sortir, et s'assit à une table. Et il la vu, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés bruns, des yeux chocolats et des joues rouges par l'effort de concentration. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais elle était charmante avec son petit nez et ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait. Il ne le sut que plus tard, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il tomba amoureux.

Au bout de 10 minutes d'observation, il entendit derrière lui des ricanements et des gloussements. Viktor se retourna et vit quelques filles qui le regardaient toutes rouges par l'excitation. Contrairement à la jeune fille qui travaillait, leur rougeur était disgracieuse. En tournant son attention de nouveau vers la fille à la table, il vit qu'elle le regardait avec un air très mécontent. Il la gênait, ou plutôt les filles qui gloussaient la gênaient.

Il décida donc de les ignorer, puis finalement, voyant que la situation était de pire en pire, il sortit. Il revint le lendemain puis tous les jours qui suivirent. Il contemplait la jeune fille constamment.

Viktor avait découvert son nom, elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, c'est Drago Malefoy qui le lui avait dit. Il s'était moqué d'elle et l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, Krum lui avait dit de ne pas employer ce genre de mots car contrairement aux autres de Durmstrang, il n'était pas partisan de la pureté du sang. Ce qui avait profondément choqué le petit prétentieux qui s'était vanté qu'ils auraient pu devenir de bons amis s'il était allé à Durmstrang comme sa mère l'avait voulu.

Viktor avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait en première et en deuxième année à Poudlard, elle était courageuse et intelligente, amie avec Harry Potter. Il avait eu peur qu'ils soient ensemble, mais il avait constaté rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant ses chances de réussites n'étaient pas meilleures, Hermione le regardait de plus en plus méchamment car il l'empêchait de travailler correctement à cause des groupies mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Lorsqu'il avait été choisi par la Coupe de feu, elle n'avait rien montré sauf du dédain. Ça l'avait découragé, mais Viktor avait appris que la première épreuve serait d'affronter un dragon, ce qui le mettrait en valeur aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il avait réussi l'épreuve, mais elle s'en fichait complètement car elle encourageait uniquement son meilleur ami. Krum avait vu qu'il se débrouillait très bien sur un balai, et il avait comprit que ses exploits ne devaient pas paraître exceptionnels à côté de ce que faisait le jeune Harry Potter.

Finalement, il avait appris qu'un bal serait organisé en l'honneur de la coopération internationale. En apprenant cette nouvelle, Viktor décida de saisir sa chance et de demander à Hermione de l'accompagner en tant que cavalière. Mais il n'osait pas, elle était toujours à la bibliothèque et elle ne le supportait visiblement pas. Elle était vraiment unique. Hermione fuyait sa présence alors que toutes les autres jeunes filles le suivaient.

Au bout de deux semaines, il commença à avoir peur. Si ça se trouvait, elle était déjà invitée au bal et il n'avait donc plus aucune chance. Il réunit donc son courage à deux mains et attendit la brune devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle arriva, tard le soir, il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en tête à tête. Elle accepta, méfiante. Visiblement, elle ne lui accordait pas sa confiance ni sa gentillesse.

Viktor emmena Hermione dans une salle vide, pas loin, et avec sa démarche gauche qui montrait qu'il était mal à l'aise, il fit sa demande.

« Euh, je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi » commença-t-il, puis il s'empressa d'ajouter « Si tu n'es pas déjà avec quelqu'un bien sûr. ». Il avait toujours eu du mal avec l'anglais, et il voyait bien que la jeune fille avait de la peine à déchiffrer, mais sans une once de moquerie.

« Eh bien, euh, non je ne suis pas prise » répondit-elle toute rouge. « Mais pourquoi moi? Malefoy prévoit un sale coup c'est ça? » répliqua-t-elle vivement.

« Non, non. C'est juste que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps mais je n'osais pas. Si je te propose c'est parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, tu ne me regardes pas avidement, tu ne me suis pas. Quand je te gêne, tu pars. Tu me regardes moi, pas le champion de Quidditch et j'ai l'impression de redevenir humain, d'être un jeune homme normal. » avoua Viktor gêné.

La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate, elle devint rouge comme un coquelicot et commença à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle dansait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Finalement, elle répondit qu'elle serait ravie d'y aller avec lui, uniquement si ses groupies ne le suivraient pas.

Tout content et dans un embarras des plus complets, Viktor se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle où personne ne se doutait de sa demande. Les filles croyaient toutes qu'il avait déjà prévu sa sortie au bal depuis longtemps car il avait refusé toutes les demandes donc elles le laissèrent seul. De son côté, Hermione avait couru aux toilettes afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.


End file.
